


The Fluorspar's Faith

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camus Archetype, Fighting, Gen, Grado - Freeform, Magvel, Recruiting Enemy, Renais, SelenaFE8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: An alternate story involving Selena, The Fluorspar and one of the Generals of Grado. Who's faith wavers during the Invasion of the homeland of the Twin Prince and Princess, Eirika and Ephraim. Her heart and mind tell her this is wrong, and early into the War, she has a change of heart.





	The Fluorspar's Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a Fire Emblem Writing Prompt that I am in where I host weekly prompts in a Discord Server, and the week I wrote this was prompted "Villains".
> 
> Though Selena is a good person, her circumstances put her against those that are good. And she knew it. She disliked what Grado was doing, but she had unwavering faith to the Emperor of Grado from saving her and the village she grew up in. 
> 
> This piece I wrote is about how Selena goes with her heart and actually parts from Grado. Selena is a favorite character of mine, and I was upset when she had to die. I love the Camus Archetype and she is a perfect example of one. I implore you to play Fire Emblem Sacred Stones, and read into her character! Her design, and character are amazing.

With the King of Renais, Fado, being killed within his own castle during the invasion of Grado’s King and Prince, Renais was being overrun with bandits and thieves pillaging villages. Being a culprit of the traitorous act, Selena, the Fluorspar and one of the Six Generals of Grado was looking around the country in search of the escaped princess and prince. 

During the travels, a small village began to appear on the horizon. This village was named Ide, and as Selena made her way on Horseback, she saw fires, and bodies of men, woman, and children. With haste, she rode into the village. 

Selena: “Gods… We just needed the stones. We need not to take these lives and cause ruins of this land.”

Selena saw a group of bandits attempting to break into a house. Screams of children were escaping from the same house. With horror stricken on her face, Selena pulled out her Bolting Tome, and smitted the bandits to protect the children.

This was not what they had planned. Selena was told that this was going to be a simple mission disguised as a meeting. But the plan didn’t go wrong. The plan she was told was not the same as others were told, she was told this to be tag along. 

More bandits, and more thunder crackled from around Selena’s fingertips. Blue and yellow flashes appearing where Bandits once stood, to see them scattered across the ground, blackened and unable to move. 

Once the area seemed clear, Selena went into the house where she heard the screams. The air filled with static, and the smell of burnt hair and flesh from Selena’s magic. 

Entering, she heard another scream. Rushing towards it, Selena entered the room where she heard the scream, but no one was in it. There was almost perfect silence, but Selena heard stifled breathing.

Underneath a bed, a two children, and a mother were staring back at Selena with bloodshot, panicked eyes. The three of them screamed and tried to scramble out from underneath, the bed. But the mother was wounded and was bleeding, and she collapsed as she tried to rise up.

Selena: “Please! I’m here to help, don’t run. It is too dangerous outside of here, barricade the door, I won’t let harm come to you.”

Selena lifted up the wounded mother and placed her upon the bed, and dressed her wounds. The two children were still in shock, but they let Selena do what she needed to do. 

Selena: “Children, bar the doors and stay with your mother. Do not come out unless you know it is safe. However I must depart. Know… know none of this should have happened…” 

Exiting the house, the door slammed behind Selena and a sound of furniture could be heard sliding around the floor to block the door. 

Distracted, a bandit sneaked up behind Selena, and shoved her to the ground. Unprepared, Selena reached for her Tome, but the bandit was already swinging his axe skyward. 

But a fast set of footsteps approached them, and a blue of red and blue sliced the arm of the bandit, causing him to drop his axe from the pain. The blur came back again, and peirced the man’s heart with their rapiar from the back.

The bandit fell to their side, breathless. Selena nearly met an axe face on if it wasn’t for the stranger of came to rescue her. 

Selena looked up and saw the blur, but this time they were still, and they could make our a young, blue haired woman. 

“Please, tell me you are unharmed? I should have been here quicker, I am so sorry.”

The woman was out of breath, she was panting and shaking with glossy eyes. Selena saw herself in the stranger’s eyes. It reminded of Selena when she killed someone for the first time. 

Selena: “No, no. I’m alright thanks to your aid. This village… why did they do this…”

“Everything in Renais… home… it is falling to pieces. My brother is all that is left and I don't even know where he is, or if he breathes still.”

The woman outstretched her hand down to pull Selena up. Selena accepted it and brushed herself off. 

Looking around, Selena saw a group of soldiers checking the houses, and defeating the bandits still alive. Seemingly to be on the stranger’s side. 

Selena: “These people, they are with you, no? I thank you for your band coming to help during this… tragedy. Tell me, how much?

Taken aback, the woman turned her head to the side, surprised at the notion of being paid. 

“How much? You’re meaning to ask if I wish to be paid for helping? No, I need no incentive to be of help. These people are innocents, and I wish to ensure their safety. That is all I need, no money. 

Selena: “Marvelous… a mercenary band that does jobs without pay. Renais truly did not deserve any of this if the people are this kind…”

Confused yet again, the woman responded.

“I think there may be a misunderstanding. I, nor anyone I am with is part of a mercenary group.”

Selena: “Oh, my apologizes. I’m sorry, but I didn’t get your name. 

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but froze, and stayed silent.

“I… don’t wish to exchange that information… I’m sorry…”

Selena: “Oh no, please don’t worry. I don’t take any offense to that.”

The two woman looked around at the damage caused. Families rushing to find one another, bodies of the innocent being carried into houses, children weeping of their lost families. 

All of this was caused by the King. How could the same King that saved Selena and her village do this? There was such a rapid change between then and now, and his son is the same. And Selena felt almost responsible for this disaster. 

“Do you live within Renais? If you don’t mind me asking?

Selena felt no need to lie. This felt like it was her fault that these lives were stolen. 

“No, I hail from Grado.”

The woman takes a step back.

Selena: “My name is Selena. I am one of the Six Generals of Grado. I am part of what caused this. I feel as though I caused these deaths.” 

A blinding flash surprised Selena, when her vision returned, the woman was breathing heavily, and she raised her rapiar to Selena’s throat. 

“My name is Eirika. I am Princess of the now broken country Renais that you and your people invaded.” 

Now blinded by tears, Selena stifled a cry, but couldn’t help it. Selena was facing the daughter of the king murdered by her own country. She had to flee because of Grado, and she has to fight and save her people because of Grado too. 

Selena: “Your highness… know that I wished for no deaths… I followed the orders I was given but I was lied to. Nothing I was told to do happened. We were to retrieve the stones and leave. No person should have been harmed. I am sorry that my country betrayed you, as it did to me.”

Eirika raised the blade to Selena’s eyes. Eirika’s own, icy blue eyes felt as if they were two daggers stabbing into Selena’s. 

Eirika: “Why should I trust you when you come from the place that killed my father and my people!”

Selena: “Because I was the same as you, both of us have no desire to kill.”

Lowering her blade, Erika stepped back and looked at Selena

Selena: “Your eyes… the shaking of your body when you saved me… I was like that. Neither of us like killing even when it needs to happen. It doesn't get much easier. Killing one life causes an endless reaction. Trust me, I know it is hard. But trust me. I am angry at my emperor for lying to me, and letting this death happen. I know not of the intentions of Vigarde and why he wished to take the Stone of Renais. But with how he has been acting, and what he has done to your country, It is for harm.”

Eirika: “What happened to Emperor Vigarde? What happened to his son, Lyon? 

Selena: “The boy, I don’t know much of. But Vigarde is acting almost like a tyrant. He is not the same man who saved me and my family. And Grado is not the same Grado I fought for.”

Selena, shaking from sadness, and anger, and confusion, raised her hand, and outstretched it to the princess.

Selena: “I will fight for Grado. I will fight for her to be restored to her glory. Princess Eirika of Renias, allow me to aid you. Help me stop my Emperor.”

Eirika seemed almost paralyzed. So many thoughts were running through her head. Her father murdered, her country in shambles, and a Grado General asking to fight her own country.

Eirika: “Selena, you will return home one day. The Grado you remember.”


End file.
